


Saturdays

by LenkaVittoriaElisse16



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Harley is Happy and Pepper's son, Kid Fic, Lots of Cuddling, M/M, MJ is Carol and Rhodey's daughter, Maria is MJ's younger sis, Men Crying, Peggy Carter is Tony Stark's Godparent, Peter and Morgan are Steve and Tony's children, Sickfic, Slice of Life, Steve is a cop, Superfamily (Marvel), Terminal Illnesses, Tony is a Professor, Yelena is Nat and Bucky's daughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenkaVittoriaElisse16/pseuds/LenkaVittoriaElisse16
Summary: Steve Rogers is happily married to Tony Stark, a robotics professor at NYU. They are blessed with two children, a 14-year-old Peter and a 4-year-old Morgan. Everything is perfect: a good career, a loving family, good friends, until Tony gets diagnosed with cancer in the spring of 2017.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Happy Hogan/Pepper Potts, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 23
Kudos: 56





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Steve/Tony fic and this idea kept bugging my head, I had to let it out. also, this fic has been sitting on my google drive for so long, maybe I should share this to the world. 
> 
> Note that I've written the next chapters, editing them seems to be a challenge for me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony celebrates the new year with the family

**Prologue: December 31, 2016 (Saturday)**

"If you douse me again with a fire extinguisher and I'm not on fire, I am going to donate you to community college." Steve watches his husband Tony threaten his self made robotic arm (which he named "DUM-E," by the way) as he grilled meat on the griller. For some reason, he finds the way his husband scolding the robot funny. When people say that it is impossible to get attached to a piece of equipment, Tony would always find ways to prove them wrong. Perhaps that's what twenty or so years as a robotics professor would do to someone. For Tony, DUM-E was his "first child." He claims that he had labored him for 16 hours straight and gave birth to him in their university's lab. The same couldn't be said about Steve. (but he knows how to play along for the sake of peace.) DUM-E is a robotic dog who had lived with them for more than two decades. And that's all there is to it.

"Good boy, DUM-E," Steve checks the turkey roasting inside the oven. "Just don't let your dad sound the smoke alarm," He smiles at the bot and DUM-E gave him a whirring sound of approval.

"Quit it, babe," Tony rebutted. "You wouldn't want to raise his ego," he takes the fire extinguisher from DUM-E's hand and lets the bot deal with the barbecue. Tony winks at him. Steve gives a frown. Tony smirks, and god does Steve want to tackle him to the ground and kiss that silly grin off his face. 

"What's with all the smoke on New Year's eve?" Natasha takes out the salad from the fridge. "It's making me sick,"

"Do you see this?" Tony says, pointing at a vent he installed in the kitchen. "This baby sucks the smoke out, no need to open the windows." 

Steve gave Natasha a look which says  _ "do-not-argue-with-him-or-it' ll-be-an-endless-debate." _ She seemed to get the message because she raised an eyebrow pointedly at him. Steve opened the windows,  _ just in case,  _ nobody ends up fainting at New Year's eve. Besides, Bucky already told him.

Ever since their anniversary trip to Seoul, South Korea, a couple of years ago, Tony had become very interested in the art of making barbecues. And, every time a special occasion arises, he would volunteer to cook barbecues to show off those skills. Soon, grills would be a staple in this household, Steve thinks. 

Steve loved New Year's eve. For him, it is the time wherein everyone would get together. He felt fortunate and was always thankful for the blessings he had received that year. Home, Steve thought, Home is where Tony is, it is where Peter would do maths with Tony and play sports with him, it is where Morgan could paint his nails or choose Tony's outfit. His perception family isn't limited to those who live in his house, it extends to his cousin Bucky and his little girl with Natasha. Also, family is Pepper, Rhodey, and Bruce playing poker with Tony during their downtime.

He tells Peter to flip the TV channel to the midnight countdown LIVE at Time Square. Everyone gathers around the dinner table, and as per tradition, everyone says their thanks and wishes for the new year. 

"There is something that we would like to announce," Natasha begins as she looks to her husband's eyes. And then she gave Tony a look, which meant "I-won't-forgive-you-for-teasing-me-last-Christmas." Steve holds his husband's hand, gently warming Tony's. 

"We are expecting,"

"I knew it!" Tony exclaims. "called it,"

Steve smiles at him. But Tony looks at him accusingly: why didn't you tell me?

"I like surprises," Steve would whisper to him amidst the cheering in the room. 

Tony huffs "And you say you don't like it when people don't tell you things,"

"Forgive me, sweetheart, I promised Bucky that I won't tell."

"Kiss me with your deceiving mouth Rogers, or else, there might not be a New Year fondue,"

Steve complies, and then the couple expresses their congratulations to their expectant friends. Baby number 2 is on the way. Little blond Yelena would have the sibling she always bugged her parents for. A scene flashed inside Steve's mind when he and Tony overheard Peter praying on his knees, asking for a brother or sister. 

The barbecue was excellent, as always. Tony's choices for the seasonings and marinade were still spot on. Rhodey would call it a 5 out of 5 and demanded that Tony would open his own grill restaurant. Sam and Clint would comment that everything is good with beer. Happy Hogan, Pepper's husband, who joins every once in a while, says that good food should not be wasted and should be shared by everyone. Carol puts out the cake, while Bruce would insist on having a fruit salad with lots of whipped cream. Steve's turkey is still stellar on its own right, it complimented the stuffings and potatoes Pepper, and Happy brought. 

As the adults continued to chatter around the big dining table, the kids had their separate space in the living room. The space is adjacent to the dining area, so they ate their meals in front of the TV. Peter often chatted with Harley (Pepper and Happy's son) about school and engineering projects. Sometimes, MJ would join in but would regularly check her smartphone, passing messages to her, not so younger sister Maria, who giggled at the memes. The Irish twins, Harley, would call them if not for Peter telling him to keep quiet because they might hear. Yelena and Morgan, on the other hand, are preoccupied watching Avenger's Assemble on the iPad while eating. 

The meal is done, and Morgan goes to her dad. Tony always loved cradling Morgan, and she's getting sleepy because midnight is the latest she has ever slept. She burrows herself into Tony, finding a comfortable spot to rest on. Steve and Tony press a kiss onto their daughter's temple. "Happy New Year, sweetheart," they whispered. Soon, Peter joins them and wraps an arm around his pops. Steve does the same and kisses his boy's head. Tony smiles softly at them.

Everyone does the countdown, including the Stark-Rogers family. Peter is in between his fathers doing wild jumps and screaming the numbers. Steve moves along with his energetic teen, while Tony would sway as he carried their youngest member. The fireworks appear in the sky, Steve and Tony give Peter a kiss before the teen jumps off to his friends. After watching Peter go, Steve looks into Tony's wide dark eyes. There is so much love in there." Happy New Year, darling," he says.

"Happy New Year, babe," Tony responds back. They share a kiss. 

Everything is alright now. 


	2. Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony starts to experience pain symptoms.

_"I first remembered meeting him when our mothers both introduced us as children. Call me a romantic, but the first time I saw Tony's big brown eyes, I knew I was in love."_

_"We were only 5 at that time."_

…

** January 2017 **

Today is not field day; instead, Steve would neatly type in his reports into the computer. Fury (Chief Officer) has zero-tolerance for late and incomplete incident reports. Steve wouldn't want to get on his bad side. His colleague, Officer Sam Wilson, taps by the glass pane of their office, signaling that he'll be out to the cafeteria for a while. Steve nods in acknowledgment.

He hears his phone ping a message. Tony just sent him a picture of him and Peter. Pride could be seen across Tony's playful expression as he holds a "peace sign" on top of Peter's head. His son has won first place in their school's science fair. He knew that Tony had his doubts about being a good father, and yet he has proven to be a capable one.

"The future is here," Tony captions. "I can't believe our boy is taking after me,"

"Well done, son! Lots of love from pops," Steve texted back. "We should probably eat out tonight. It's Friday anyway, the kids don't have school tomorrow."

"Ok, I'll pick Morgan from Natasha's after I'm done with the awards ceremony," 

Steve looks up at the clock, he is four hours away from the end of his shift. "Ok, I'll reserve a table for four this evening at this Japanese restaurant Peter won't stop talking about." He smiles as he remembers Peter wanting to eat at  _ this _ sushi place because it's just like in anime.

"Sure thing, Sugarplum, I should tell you that I saw you arrest a burglar on LivePD last night. You really looked sexy in uniform. Love you 3000,"

Steve grins, and he texts back, "I love you too, Tony."

…

_"Tony and I went to the same school. When we were seven, I almost lost my life to an asthmatic attack. Tony saved my life that day, he beat up my bullies whole stole my inhaler. God knows what he did that day, he wouldn't tell me, but I can only guess it had something to do with him sneaking traps for those poor big kids."_

…

Steve loved Saturday nights. Saturday nights were off duty days, the kids don't have school, and Tony didn't have to worry about his lesson plan for the next week. Sometimes, they would go to the movies, especially when Marvel would release the latest MCU movie. They could also do bowling nights with Natasha and Bucky (Sometimes Rhodey and Carol, along with their two kids). Also, Pepper and Happy would invite the whole gang over at their restaurant to taste Happy's new menu. (He is secretly aiming for a Michelin star)

Tonight is game night, and everyone is expected to wear a superhero onesie and camp out in the living room. And, to make the experience authentic, Tony had set-up the tent where the whole family would sleep in. Steve helped with the sleeping bags. Usually, either Morgan or Peter would pick the game, but tonight, Tony insisted that he wanted to play Monopoly.

"But you always hoard lots in Monopoly," Peter whined as Tony got the box out. 

"Nu-uh, I just have a good talent when it comes to business," Tony tells his son "you have to learn kiddo,"

"I just want to be the banker," Morgan says. She sits across Steve and flashes him a smile. She looks adorable on her ironman onesie. 

"Yeah," Tony ruffles her hair affectionately, "gotta work on those sums," 

Steve looks at Tony, who is wearing a Captain America onesie. Basically, Tony just loved Cap as a character. He has collected Cap merch throughout his childhood. Peter is wearing a spiderman onesie because the young man thought that Spiderman is cool. "If only I can swing to school instead of taking the boring bus, that would be cool," he recalled Peter say. This left Steve wearing a bright green hulk onesie. "Nice abs you got there darling, I was hoping that your ripped pants would show your cock," Tony would tease him as they changed into their onesie before game night. Steve grins, "Tony, let's keep it child-friendly later, ok?"

The night passes, Tony aggressively buys all properties, while Peter competes with his dad (despite always landing on jail). Meanwhile, nobody notices that Steve is outdoing them all by sneakily owning unwanted lots then working his way up. In the end, they all paid Steve their fines and dues.

"Who knew that pops was gonna win?" Peter says in defeat.

Steve chuckles and gestures at his son "You all forget that I am a master tactician,"

Tony looks at him, eyes half-lidded, and then proceeds to kiss Steve's cheek. "I knew that your tactician skills are strong, I guess I married Captain America after all."

"Dad, you're making pops' ears red again!" Peter groans as he covers his eyes. Morgan gives a happy sigh. 

…

_"Tony didn't have a happy childhood. Although he was born to a privileged family, his father was an alcoholic who abuses both him and his mother. When Tony turned eleven, his mother died, leaving him to the hands of his abusive father."_

…

"Steve," 

"Yes, Tony?"

The two were both in bed. It is a Friday night, and both have their liberties of staying awake for a while. A little while ago, he asks his husband if he is willing to take a morning jog with him. Tony refuses (again). Steve glances up from the book he is reading, only to see his husband engrossed with a letter.

"I…" Tony began, he paused, trying to get the words out. "I've thought of it, but I don't want him to do it,"

"Academic acceleration?" 

"Yeah," Tony says, then turning to face his husband "Remember when my dad sent me to boarding school?"

"Worst day of my life," Steve reminisces. They were both twelve and Tony, was sent away to higher education just because he could play with the big kids. "I lost my best defender that day,"

He looks over at Tony, who was staring at him with his big brown eyes (he'll never grow tired of those eyes for they were simply gorgeous). It makes sense, he would tell himself. His husband has nurtured their son with math, science, and basic engineering. It's no wonder that Peter has absorbed the concepts like a sponge. Their basement is literally a laboratory for Peter, and Tony tinker on their experiments and school breaks were basically the two of them bonding over physics. Tony was really a great teacher, for he could explain complex concepts and break them down into simple principles. Steve is starting to think Morgan would soon follow suit, but Tony suggests that maybe she might take after his artistic pursuits instead.

"You were smaller than me then," Tony teased him.

"Yeah," Steve forgoes his book and scooches over to Tony's side so that he could pin his husband down and nip on his lips. Tony reciprocates by pulling him closer. He loves the way his husband's beard would come in contact with his shaven jawline. How does Tony Stark keep those hairs neatly trimmed and soft? A forever mystery. He once grew his beard, but they would never be as smooth as Tony's.

Their kisses start slow, languidly pressing on each other's mouth, jawline, and neck. They may be in their mid-forties, but time has been really good to them. People would say that time has aged them finely like wine.

His hands continue to travel all over Tony's body, always with the hunger that is present since their early youthful passions have developed. He caresses his jawline, his biceps, on his chest, on his abdomen-

AAAH!

Steve heard Tony exclaim as he hit a sore spot on his abdomen. He gets off his partner, and Tony curls into his side to relieve the pain. "Sorry," he apologizes.

The moment is ruined. 

"Oh, God, Steve!" Tony moaned "that hurt,"

"What hurts, sweetheart?" He rubs soothing circles on Tony's back. "Does it feel better when I massage you love?"

Tony's muscles relax under his fingertips. Steve could feel adrenalin leaving him, he has to remember how to do his breathing exercises. "That's better," his husband reassures, but his voice still seems pained to Steve's ears. "Something's bothering my abdomen," he says "I should have taken an antacid,"

Steve quickly gets up and gets a couple of Tums tablets from the medicine cabinet in their bathroom. He comes back with the medication and a glass of water.

Tony gives him a grin. "Steve, you're not my mom," 

"You can't always tease me when I am taking care of you," Steve says with his voiced laced with worry. I promised your mom I'll take care of you.

"Yes, mom," Tony replies and chews a couple of tablets. "Don't worry Steve, I'll make it up to you tonight, my bed is reserved to accommodate your supersoldier sex drive."

"Tony,"

Tony leans up and kisses him on the lips. With divorce rates getting higher each year, his colleagues would want to know his secret to a successful marriage. After all, they did get married right after earning their degrees anyway.

"I love you, Steve," Tony manages to whisper.

"You'll always have me, Tony," he says as he brushes a strand of Tony's curl away from his eyes. 

"So… where were we again?"

"The letter in your hand…" Steve says breathlessly, heaving into his husband's hot and heavy kisses. 

"I don't want Peter to accelerate school," Tony says as they both broke from each other, their lips swollen and drunk. "I want him to enjoy his childhood, I don't want him to be miserable like I was."

…

_"Tony was brilliant. His mind was always sharp. His father pushed him to be the best, and that displays of emotion were for the weak. During our separation, I started to draw him pictures of what I was doing in everyday life since printed photos did cost quite a fortune for a young lad of 14."_

…

**February 14, 2017**

Steve plops down to the couch as he returned home. Today wasn't a good day. While patrolling with Sam today, a reckless driver almost hit their police car. Thank goodness, no one was hurt, and the vehicle they chased down dragged itself to the ditch before it can cause a road hazard. Turns out, the driver had been drinking the whole morning.

Steve could feel his muscles growing heavier. He promised Tony a romantic dinner date, but Sam mentioned that he had a temperature. "Maybe call Tony? He can drive you home, y' know?". He refuses; he didn't want to sabotage Valentine's day, just because he is feeling feverish. He decides to take an Uber home.

While lying on the couch, he hears footsteps and muffled voices upstairs, so he guesses that Peter must have brought some friends home. His son usually invites Harley, Ned, and MJ. He mentally notes that he just bought some Mac n' cheese that the kids could cook for a quick snack. He texts Tony that he won't be able to pick up Morgan from Natasha's and apologizes that he couldn't make it tonight.

He hears a whirring noise. DUM-E pokes a ThermoScan into his ear, and the temperature read 39 degrees Celcius or 102 degrees Farrenheit. 

"Hey pops," He hears Peter go down the stairs. "Omigod! you're not looking too well!"

Steve groans, there must be someone squeezing his head with a gigantic plier. Ohhh... He could hear Peter talking to the bot now about what he should do. He wanted to tell the kid to get him some Tylenol from the medicine cabinet in the kitchen. Luckily, DUM-E was able to fulfill the role. The kid gave him some medicine, water, and a blanket. "I'll message dad that you are not feeling well," 

A half an hour after, Steve feels a bit better but still weak. Peter checks on him again, and DUM-E takes his temperature, 36 degrees Celcius or 96.8 degrees Farrenheit. Not bad. "Pete, maybe you can order some food for tonight?" 

"Sure thing pops, what would you like? Some chicken from Popeye's?"

"Yeah, maybe that'll do,"

A few minutes later, Tony enters the house with a very sleepy Morgan in his arms. He settles his daughter gently on the recliner and walks over Steve to give him a kiss on his temple. "How are you doing, sweetheart?"

"Better," Steve replies weakly. "Peter helped me earlier, I just told him to order something tonight. And oh, he has the gang with him upstairs,"

"As long as they are quiet," Tony smiles. "Dum-E has sent me your vitals, so I am very well prepared." He gestures the shopping bag full of fruits and vegetables. "I'll make you some chicken soup and a healthy smoothie,"

"I'm sorry Tony," he says "I'll make it up to you,"

"Oh Darling," Tony says "Every day is Valentine's when I am with you,"

…

_"Tony was always contemporary during the late '80s. This was the time wherein everyone sported big hair and colorful clothes. Still, asides from being fashionable, he also started building bots and was into programming. He even created and designed his school's website. Of course, he was bullied many times for his nerdy brain, but nevertheless, he still persevered."_

_"His days in boarding school meant that we only get to see each other during the summer. And then we would always hang out at his aunt's house. Peggy became a surrogate mother for him. His godmother never had children, but she had a niece Sharon who frequently visited her."_

_"I remembered how extra possessive Tony was during those days."_

_"Sometimes love is hard when you are young."_

…

**March 2017**

"Tony?"

Midnight. The house was quiet when Steve arrives home from duty. Usually, he would find Tony, who is bundled up by the couch while the TV screen illuminates the room. Sleeping soundly. There are times when he repeatedly tells Tony to not wait for him when he works overtime, but Tony always says, "My bed is not fun without my Steve there." It may have been out of habit, but they have been doing it for years now, even before they had Peter and Morgan. When he finds Tony sleeping on the couch, he will carry him to their bed. He won't admit it, but lifting a sleepy Tony to bed has been one of his teenage fantasies. He is just glad that some dreams do come true.

Tonight is different.

He hears a retching sound from the bathroom. He goes and sees Tony hunched on the sink." Tony?" He says softly as he rubs a comforting hand over his husband's back. He notices that Tony had lost some weight. (Tony kept on complaining about his belly fat for months last year.) "Don't tell me you are Bullemic," he attempts humor. "Please don't believe Justin Hammer when he commented on how soft you have become," Steve kisses Tony's shoulder. "You are perfect babe,"

Tony pouts, "But I want to be more perfect for you," he tries to kiss Steve, but Steve redirects him to wash his mouth first.

"Besides," Steve says "Your yoga practice with Bruce is showing results,"

Tony grins and flashes him his well-toned abs. Steve couldn't help but linger on his husband's sculpted abdomen.

"Oh, God must be jealous because I worship you more," Steve says.

"Confess to your priest Rogers," a cheeky response was served.

Steve stares hotly onto Tony's eyes. He kisses him first on the lips, and Tony returns the favor. Steve could feel his husband pin him to the wall, using his tongue to urgently taste him. As their make-out session proceeds any further, they were interrupted by Morgan. The little girl cries as she clutches her favorite Ironman doll. The husbands sigh in unison as they figure out the cause of her distress: a wet pajama and probably a nightmare.

"I'll get her Tony, you need to rest," Steve says as he tries to pick up his little girl. Tony tries to protest, but Steve reminds him that he has a presentation tomorrow at the university.

"What a cockblocker," he hears Tony mutter under his breath. 

"Language, my love," he grins and hopes that Morgan didn't hear her other father cuss.

He'll get back to him. Tony has always been his cranky first child.

…

_"The summer we both turned 18, my high school wanted to host a grad ball. During that time, I was a part of the school's varsity team, and we had to "date" these cheerleaders to the ball. Bucky, my younger cousin, continued to pester me about asking Tony out. Frankly, I haven't seen Tony in a year, but we consistently kept in touch via phone calls and letters."_

_"I couldn't recall how I asked him out, but he did show up at home with his most stylish tux."_

_"I remembered opening the door and got weak on my knees, seeing Tony looking so polished, but I didn't expect him to yell 'Dorito!' at me."_

_"I didn't get it at first until Bucky pointed out what he meant (i.e., significant growth spurt). Bucky says my ears were so red that time."_

…

Steve goes grocery shopping with Peter today since Tony complains about backaches very often. 

"Nope, that's not on the list," Steve says as Peter decidedly puts vast amounts of junk food on the grocery cart.

"Pops, it's dad's request," Peter answers.

Steve raises his eyebrows skeptically. Sometimes, he would never understand their love for junk food: especially pringles sour cream and onion and cheese-flavored things. In contrast, he'll urge the whole family to make healthy food choices, and Tony would frequently create healthy snacks and smoothies. However, when the chance of buying junk food and cheeseburgers presented itself, they wouldn't hesitate to buy it. 

"Ok kid," he ruffles Peter's head affectionately, "go grab anything your dad says to grab,"

Peter darts of along to the aisles of the grocery with much energy a 14-year-old has. Soon, this kid would spend more and more time with his friends. Like Tony said, they grow up fast. 

They get home, and Steve was hit with an overwhelming scent of lavender and jasmine in the living room. There, he sees Tony, Natasha, Rhodey, and Pepper lying on different spots of the room, each with a massage therapist with them.

"Hi Steve," Natasha says groggily, the others followed suit, all with their happy expressions.

"Love of my life," Tony says. His voice is relaxed and calm. 

Steve gives him a quick peck on the lips. "I wasn't aware that you have converted our living room to a wellness spa,"

"Well,' Natasha began "My back was aching," she gestures to her swollen belly. "And Tony feels the same way and so is Rhodey and Pepper,"

"So we, uhh, we decided to pamper ourselves," Tony says. "You are free to join us, darling."

"No, I'm good," Steve says as he holds Tony's hand while the massage therapist massages Tony's scalp. "I only want one person touching my body,"

"Oh geez, stop and get a room," Rhodey says.

The group laughs.

"Don't worry Stevie," Tony says "I'll give you the ultimate spa experience tonight,"

"Oh, is that the secret to almost 25 years of marriage?" Pepper says, "I hope Happy is willing to give me the same offer."

"I'll show you something great munchkin," Tony says "JARVIS, say something,"

Steve hears a suave British voice come over the house speakers "I am at your service Mr. Stark, is there anything that you would want me to do?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to introduce you to my lovely husband,"

"Hello Mr. Rogers, unfortunately, I have to use your unmarried names to create a distinction. I am Just A Rather Very Intelligent System or Jarvis for short. I classify myself as your home's butler, and you may activate me by saying my name. Mr. Stark created me, and therefore I hold myself better than Alexa and Siri,"

Wow, Steve mumbles. Impressive.

"You made this?"

"Yes, and I unveiled him during the robotics summit last week when I went to MIT." Tony chuckles at the memory "Lots of businesses would like to buy the tech, I said it wasn't for sale, this Jarvis is tailor suited for the Stark-Rogers family and friends only,"

"Besides," Tony says, "I'm still on the process of improving him. Lots of codes to add. Then he'll be the perfect companion."

Steve hears a whirring sound from behind him. DUM-E is serving them tea.

..

_"Tony took a risk to be with me that night of the grad ball. He tells me that he has never been so happy during his stay in boarding school, and if leaving meant that he could be fully independent of Howard Stark, then he'll do it."_

_"I was horrified, but he reassured me that he has talked this over with his aunt Peggy. That also meant that he wouldn't receive any support from his father."_

_"The night mellowed down, and we talked about a lot of things. Sometimes, there are times when you feel courageous. And it was during these times when I asked him, "Would you be my forever date?"_

…

**April 2017**

"Be careful, sweetheart, you might trip and hurt yourself," Steve called out to Morgan, who was running around the playground with other children. He could feel summer coming as he and Natasha watched their kids playing on swing sets, monkey bars, and slides. Perhaps Steve can invite his husband to a fancy dinner tonight when it gets warmer. He watches his daughter of 4, who runs energetically with Natasha's eldest Yelena, who was a couple of years older than Morgan.

"It's a good thing you are free today, Steve," Natasha says.

"Yeah," he replies "It's my turn to take care of Morgan, she's starting to get so attached to Tony that she simply follows him around the house asking for cuddles,"

"Oh, so Tony is the mom in the house?" Nat teases with a smirk on her face.

"Well, I don't know about that, but he is certainly more visible for the kids, given my hectic schedule." Steve explained, "Tony insists that I allot a day for Morgan, which isn't so bad."

"In a way, her quiet demeanor reminds me of you," Natasha adds. "Are you sure you aren't her biological dad? Like you secretly hired some lady to be her surrogate mom, then adopt her afterward?"

"ha-ha very funny, Nat," he says dryly.

"Oh look, the jellybean is kicking," she guides Steve's hand to her belly.

"Wow," Steve is amazed. "When is jellybean's gender reveal?"

"Bucky and I decided not to this time," Nat declared.

"And your online business?" He inquires.

"Going strong still," she says confidently.

"Are you sure it's not illegal activity?" he narrows his eyes on hers.

Nat smiles, "If it is, would you arrest me, Officer Stark-Rogers?"

Steve wasn't able to return the banter because his phone starts ringing. Bruce Banner's name flashes on the screen. He picks it up. He knew that Bruce was with Tony that day at the university. The words pass like a blur, incomprehensible. What? What is he actually saying? Did Tony actually?

"SHIT!" Morgan innocently exclaims in the background, but Steve is too shaken to reprimand her. 

"Steve?" Nat tries to shake him out of his stupor. "What happened?, calm down!"

He felt his hand tremble, of course, maybe something is wrong with Tony, he just couldn't put the finger on it. 

"Nat, could you take Morgan with you for a while?" He asks her. "Tony was rushed to the hospital,"

…

_"When Tony answered yes, that was one of the happiest days of my life."_

_"His answer was still the same seven years later when I asked him to marry me."_

…

The 40-minute trip to the hospital seemed like an eternity, the rush hour traffic made things worse. Tony fainted backstage after he gave his presentation. Although Bruce tried to sound calm, there was an edge in his voice. "The paramedics came right away, so don't worry, Steve." Could it be that his husband was in so much stress that his body just gave out? It has been three months since Tony complained of hyperacidity, heartburn, and backaches.

When he arrived at the hospital, he was washed by a sense of relief: Tony in bed with an IV on his arm chatting animatedly with his colleague Bruce Banner. If Tony was his talkative-self, then that's good; he is still breathing. 

"Beloved," Tony greets him as he enters the room. Steve quickly enveloped his husband in a tight hug. Oh, how nice it feels to have Tony in his arms.

Bruce greets him and says that he'll just grab a bite to eat. Steve watches him leave the room, and finally, he and Tony have some privacy.

"Tony," he began, stroking Tony's curls away from his forehead. "What happened?" 

"I don't know Steve," he admits. "It just happened, I blacked-out,"

"Did you get any injuries…? Or are you feeling alright?"

"Steve," Tony flashes him a smile, "I'm feeling better now, must be stress."

"I was so worried," Steve whispers, his head hung low.

"I'm sorry love," Tony gently grabs his hand "It won't happen again, promise. How are the kids?"

"I had to leave Morgan with Nat,"

"Sorry to ruin your father-daughter bonding," Tony says in an apologetic tone.

"It's ok," He reassures his husband "I hope you can get home soon,"

There was a moment of silence when Tony's tone begins to perk up. "Guess who my nurse is today," Tony grins.

"Who?"

Tony presses the call-button even before Steve could object to the idea. A tall blonde female nurse in blue scrubs enters the room. Steve's eyes grow in recognition. "Oh my, you're-"

"Yup, Sharon's my nurse today," Tony beams at Steve. 

"Hi, Steve," Sharon greets him. 

Steve is glad to see a familiar face in a foreign environment. It made him feel a bit safer with the whole situation. They exchanged pleasantries, trying to keep up with each other throughout the years. The last time he saw Sharon was during her wedding, but since her husband lived on the west coast, the couple weren't able to keep in touch with her.

"So, what brings you back to New York?" Steve asks her.

Sharon makes a face "Let's say a rough divorce a couple of years ago,"

The pair looks up at her as if looking for more information. "Don't worry, we didn't have kids so nobody was that affected,"

"So, are you staying over at aunt Peggy's now?" Tony asks.

"Yeah, she wants to have company. We go out during my off time,"

"Perfect," Tony winks at his husband "Steve knows lots of single men at the NYPD willing to date you, y' know when you have the time you should drop by,"

Steve grins "Tony,"

Tony looks at Sharon, his hand entwined over Steve's, "sorry this one's taken,"

Sharon rolls her eyes, "goodness Tony, I know you two are meant for each other, you made that clear since we were 14!"

The three continued their chat when a doctor came inside and introduced himself as Dr. Stephen Strange. He is a gastroenterologist (a doctor who specializes in diseases and afflictions of the stomach area). He checks Tony's chart and tells them that Tony can't be discharged today. He mentions to them that Tony's liver function tests are still high and should be retested. Although Steve couldn't understand some of the medical jargon this Dr. Strange says, he nods in approval.

"Don't worry much about it," Dr. Strange tries to reassure the couple. "Better to fix something as soon as possible rather than fix something when it's all too late,"

Despite the reassurance, Steve felt his stomach fall. He looks over at Tony, who seems to be taking the situation better than him. The doctor and nurse exit the room, and Steve catches how animated the doctor was when ordering for additional tests to be done for Tony's case. His husband wasn't happy that he can't go home today.

"Maybe we should find out what's wrong with your body," Steve reassures him.

Tony sighs in defeat. Ok. He reaches for his phone and calls Peter's number. "Hi Pete, it's dad… I am at the hospital now, … no, no, everything's ok, your pops is with me now, Morgan is at your uncle Bucky's house… yeah, you can stay over at your aunt Pepper's house, ahh, so you are with Harley now?… ok, I'm not sure when I can be home, but I'll let you know. I love you 3000,"

Steve watches Tony dial Pepper's number "Hi Pep, I just called Peter, can he say over at your place? I know he is with your son now… thanks, Pep, I'm ok, just additional tests to be done… Steve's here with me, so I'm more than ok…"

Tony looks over at Steve, who urges him to call Morgan. Tony dials Natasha's number. "Hi Nat… yeah I'm ok, don't worry I'm feeling fine I just can't make it home tonight, and probably Stevie here won't let go of me so is it ok for Morgan to stay at your house for a while?… Thanks, Nat, I owe you lots. Can I speak to my little girl, please? … Hi Munchkin, it's daddy. I'm at the hospital for a while, and poppy is here with me… no, no, don't cry baby daddy is ok... if you cry, you'll make daddy cry too… We'll go somewhere when I get out, promise… I love you 3000 baby, do you want to talk to poppy? ok, talk to poppy…"

Steve takes the phone from Tony "Hi baby, it's poppy,"

"Poppy," he could hear his little girl's voice laced with tears on the other line, "Will daddy be ok?"

"Yes, baby, daddy will be fine, I'm here to protect him," Steve reassures her. "So be a good girl for your auntie Nat and uncle Bucky ok?"

"Yes, Poppy,"

"That's my girl, did you have dinner already?"

"Not yet, but I can hear auntie Nat cooking something in the kitchen,"

"That's good. Peter is over at your aunt Pepper's house. You can ask your auntie Nat to call him, so that you can talk to your big brother, ok?"

"Ok," she answers, "When will you and daddy be home?" 

"Probably tomorrow, or when the doctor tells us that daddy is not sick anymore,"

"Ok, poppy… oh, I think we are going to have dinner now, I love you poppy, bye-bye…"

"I love you too, bye-bye baby see you soon,"

Steve closes the phone and looks at Tony. He heaves a sigh. This is a new situation for their family, and he hopes this would be the last.

…

_"I would be lying if I said I was never the jealous boyfriend. From an outsider's perspective, they would quickly assume that Tony was the jealous-type. But maybe that's due to the fact he always wears his heart on his sleeve. I really do think Tony's heart is colossal that he'll shower everyone with love. He tells me he is keeping his promise to his late mother, but I believe there is another reason. Tony didn't want anyone to experience the maltreatment he received from his dad and peers from the boarding school."_

_"When we entered college, he got a scholarship at MIT while I took up a bachelor's degree in law enforcement. He stayed over at his aunt Peggy's for a while but then moved to a dorm, which he shared with a guy named James Rhodes, who now has become our dear friend Rhodey. Tony even worked part-time as a car mechanic and repairman those days."_

…

Steve unloads their luggage from the van. The family has decided to take a vacation in Coney Island, where Steve's mother lives. Mrs. Sarah Rogers owns a rental cottage and bed and breakfast for income. For now, she lets her son's family use the cottage.

Generally, the family loved staying here. Mama Sarah cooks really well, better than pops, the kids and Tony would say. Peter liked going to the carnivals and beaches. Steve notes that Peter enjoys it here because he can make friends with almost anyone.

Sometimes, the family would do bonfires and camping when the weather is right. Right now, Tony creates Morgan a make-shift tent, while Steve is doing some manual labor around the property. 

Tony stayed in the hospital for three days, and the results were pretty grim. 

"Are you ok, Tony?"

"Yeah, perfectly fine," he stubbornly says "I am still fully capable of functioning, it's just a small tumor,"

"Yeah," Steve agrees "On your liver,"

"That's why I agreed to Dr. Strange's suggestion to remove the part that's ailing me,"

Steve felt scared. It could be trauma from his service at NYPD. Yet, he also did volunteer work for medical assistance during violent outbreaks in the city. But to imagine Tony in a hospital gown lying on the surgery table really shakes him to the core. But he had to be resolute for his beloved. Tony is scheduled for surgery next week. He remembers that they have both decided to go aggressive on the treatment. For now, the couple has decided to keep Tony's condition between themselves. Maybe they can tell the others when it's all over. 

"The tumor is only small, Steve," Tony reassures and reaches out to kiss him. "Now, put a smile on your face because your mom is approaching,"

Steve watches his mom approach them with iced coffee and cookies, which she personally baked. He watches Tony kiss his mom on the cheek, and the two proceeded to chat happily. He forces a smile.

Since today is a Saturday night, the family goes to the carnival. Peter and Morgan enthusiastically ran over the place that Steve had to restrain them because Tony is sure acting like a carefree child as well. Tony reminds him to let loose and enjoy the night. The four of them rode roller coasters, went to bump cars (Morgan drove with her daddy, while Peter and his pops got their own.) Morgan begged for big stuffed toys while Peter tried to win stuff for her. (And of course Steve and Tony did their fair share of competitive games, Steve kept winning prizes). By the end, the family decided to ride the Ferriss wheel. The fireworks started as they reached the top. Tony requested the kids to close their eyes and count to 10. When they did close their eyes, he steals a passionate kiss on Steve's lips. Peter and Morgan must have peeked because they started to cry out, "EEEEEWWWW!!!"

Steve wishes for this day to last forever.

…

_"Tony always got along with my family. My mother adores him like he was her second son, and he also got along well with Bucky, who was ever like a younger brother to me. What is there not to love about a person who gets along so well with your loved ones?"_

_"I mean, when there are times that I am not available, my mom would call on him to keep her company. Meanwhile, he also helped Bucky with his physics and calculus subjects."_

…

Steve waits alone in Tony's room. Tony was wheeled to the operating room an hour ago. Tony insisted that it's alright if he doesn't come. Steve shrugs it off, "I'm already covered, I called the PD and told them I would be using my leaves, the children are ok." He remembers holding Tony's hand the night before. Tony urges that he sleeps on the couch provided, but Steve insists that he'll hold Tony's hand through it all. They did FaceTime Peter and Morgan goodnight. They know that Peter is trying to keep himself together. Meanwhile, Morgan is still not comfortable with the idea of sleeping in other people's houses.

"I wish I can sneak Morgan inside the hospital so that she would stop crying," Tony told Steve. "That little girl holds all of my soft spots."

Steve finds himself walking around the hospital. He decides to go over the hospital's cafeteria, ordering himself a sandwich and juice. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice Sharon come by and give him a pat on the shoulder.

"Hey," she greets.

"Sharon," he greets back. "Nice seeing you,"

"My night shift just ended, here to eat breakfast, mind if I join you?" 

Steve nods, and she slides her tray in front of him. 

"Today is Tony's procedure, right?" She asks, "How's he?"

"He's fine." 

"I've mentioned that I have met you guys here," she says. Steve raises an eyebrow, "Aunt Peggy," she clarifies "she got worried, so I didn't tell her the whole story yet,"

"Thanks," he says and looks at her "Tony and I decided to keep this a secret, maybe tell the others once everything's over."

"I'm feeling positive, Steve!" Sharon tried to sound optimistic. Steve wondered how much she knew about Tony's condition since she had access to his charts and probably can interpret some data. Maybe he could ask her for a more solid opinion?

"Sharon," he began. "Will Tony be alright?"

"Steve," he could detect a little hesitation from her voice, "I've had patients who have the same condition as Tony. Like what Dr. Strange said, his liver tumor is still in its early stages so, we have to be grateful that we found it now than later. Believe me when I say that he has a high chance of recovery. Maybe those pains were a blessing in disguise for early detection."

Steve heaves a sigh. Maybe the only thing he can do is be hopeful.

…

_"Tony had his life mapped out. He always wanted to be in control, is consistently two steps ahead than everybody else. When he says he is going to build something, he has that project done by the next week. When he says he is going to apply for this job or course, he has already sent the application form the next day. His motto was that there is something he could always fix."_

…

**May 27, 2017**

A week after Tony's surgery, the couple invites the gang for dinner at their residence to celebrate Tony's birthday. The chicken bucket is from Natasha and Bucky, the 4-cheese pizza is from Pepper and Happy. At the same time, the cake was brought by Carol and Rhodey. The kids were in the living room, as usual, watching the teenagers outsmart each other while playing video-games. Bruce came in late and brought a bottle of champagne with him. The elephant in the room is now acknowledged. What happened this few days past? "Tony, is your health already stable?" Pepper asks with concern in her voice, "Peter did mention that it sounded quite serious, but he doesn't know anything about it." 

Steve and Tony looked at the others, then Natasha extends her hand to guide Tony's hand to her growing stomach. The baby is kicking, the presence is soothing. "There was a tumor on my liver, and I had it removed,"

Everyone was silent for a while, taking the information in. Natasha then scoots her chair near Tony's and gives him a hug as far as her pregnant belly would allow her. The same goes for Pepper and Rhodey. Steve couldn't help but shed a few tears himself, Bucky goes to him and hugs him with all the reassurance he has. Steve meets Happy's eyes, who gave him a small smile, that may mean everything is going to be ok. Bruce and Carol gave their support as well.

"We should treat this as a victory," Pepper says as she holds her bottle of champagne. The rest follow her. "For our beloved Tony, the troublemaker, and our class clown, I wish you good health on your upcoming birthday this Monday."

"Thank you Pep," Tony says raising his glass "I love you, and you know that,"

"Cheers for Tony," Steve adds and looks at their friends whom they have already considered as family. "I would like to thank you all for celebrating a big event for us,"

"Cheers to Steve," Natasha says. "May you not leave our dear Tony's side."

...

Steve just finished putting away all the dirty dishes into the dishwasher. It is 11pm, and everyone had just left half an hour ago. He hears Tony exit Morgan's room and reminding Peter to not stay up late tonight despite being a Saturday night. 

Steve could feel the mouth curve into a smile. It was tough. Really tough, but he hopes everything would be alright. On Monday, he would accompany Tony to his follow-up with Dr. Strange (It still feels weird to say his name). All's well, that end's well. He walks through the hallway closing all the lights in the kitchen. 

He enters the master's bedroom and sees Tony in a hunched position in their bed. Tony's brows were furrowed, and he was sweating. Steve felt his heart skip a beat. I thought everything's alright?

"Steve," Tony moans.

"I'm here," Steve reassures him as he rubs comforting circles on his back. "What's hurting love? Is it the stitches?"

Tony looks at him with tears in his eyes. Pain. "I wish it was only the stitches Steve, but the pain doesn't seem to go away, oooohhhhh-"He collapses into bed.

"Have you taken your pain meds?"

"Yeah," Tony answered weakly "About an hour ago,"

"Maybe we can top up your pain medication with a Tylenol?" Steve suggests.

"Ok," was Tony's reply.

Steve rummages the medicine cabinet to look for the medication and give Tony his dose. A half an hour later, Tony's pain is starting to fade away. Steve spoons his husband. Tony suddenly felt so fragile, like he would break under Steve's touch. 

"Hold me tighter, sweetheart," he whispers. Steve complies.

"That's better," he hears him say "You always make me feel better,"

"Is the pain gone?" He asks as he kisses Tony's nape.

"A. little," a pause "but it'll always be there,"

"What do you mean?"

"It's like…" Tony's voice trailed off trying to find the best way to describe the sensation "a nagging visitor,"

"That's a weird comparison Stark," Steve attempts to humor, but Tony continues:

"A nagging visitor who continues to knock and brings pain upon each knock it makes." Tony turns just so he could look into his husband's blue eyes. "I thought I had gotten rid of it a week ago, but it is still there… what if my calculations are wrong? What if something else is there?"

"Sssshhhh…" Steve tried to soothe Tony. He closes his eyes and brings his forehead to settle on his husband's. 

Tony overthinks a lot.

"We'll have to report that on your next doctor's appointment," he squeezes Tony's hand for extra reassurance. "Whatever happens, I'll be with you every step of the way, Tony, I will not give up on you, neither does Peter and Morgan."

"Yeah, we'll figure things out," Tony says and wipes the tears that ran down Steve's face with his thumb. "I am so glad that you are here for me," and then he buries his face on Steve's chest.

Steve felt his shirt grow wet with his husband's tears. Steve hugs him tighter.

…

_"The year was 1997 when we got married. We were 25; I am now a police officer, while Tony got even more invested with doing robotics for MIT. Same-sex marriage wasn't legal back then, but our friends (Natasha) dared us to get married in Nevada."_

_"It was crazy, but Tony and I made a pact, that if we gambled and won big, we would get married that night. If not, then we'll go home. It wasn't a big of an issue. However, Tony was a big bluffer, and I was an excellent strategist, so we teamed up and vowed to leave sin city as a married couple."_

_"I woke up with a pounding headache and spent the whole morning puking on the toilet. I think Tony was rolling on the hotel carpet due to hangover. When we go to our senses, I noticed an enormous, fluffy, white wedding gown thrown haphazardly on the floor."_

_"Babe, I remembered Tony say, congratulations, we are husband and wife,"_

_"It was October 3, 1997."_

_"The marriage certificate said that I, Steve Rogers, is married to Natasha Stark."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are highly appreciated. Your comments may influence how fast I may update or how I am going to write the next chapter.


	3. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They try to navigate their new situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best.

_ Our married life isn't one without its own set of challenges. Questions of who does the chores and who cooks the meals? The debates are endless. There are times when I get home and see how messy Tony was in our small apartment in Brooklyn, my orderly side would like to scream at him. _

_ Everything changed when one of Tony's students approached him after a day's lecture at the NYU. She mentioned that her younger sister accidentally got pregnant, and they have decided to give the child up for adoption. She says that Tony has mentioned in one of his classes, that if one day a baby is dropped in front of his doorstep, he would instantly adopt it. Hence, the reason why she thought of him. _

_ We talked about this for days, and when we agreed, we welcomed Peter in the summer of 2003. We met with Peter's biological mom and signed the papers for adoption. _

_ She didn't keep in touch with us. _

…

Peter was in the dining area surrounded by his laptop and books when Steve and Tony came home with Morgan. They had just picked Morgan from Natasha's house. "Hey, pops and dad!" The young man greets. "How was the news from the doctor?"

The couple looked at each other, and Steve sees Tony’s pleading eyes. He sighs and looks at his son "Son-" he begins only to be interrupted by Tony.

"It was fine, Pete," Tony softly says, withdrawing whatever he has on mind. "C'mon, do your assignment, we'll be having dinner shortly,"

There is a fake light-hearted tone in Tony's voice, Steve is sure that the teen's question is dismissed. It distresses him a bit, as that kid could be perceptive.

"Ah-Okay…" was the answer from the teen. "Then, that's good, I guess?" the tone is light and unsure.

"Yeah, perfectly fine," Tony forces a smile. He walks towards his son and gives him a kiss on the head. "Steve, I'll be going upstairs and give Morgan a bath,"

"Ok, Love," Steve answers and watches as they retreat upstairs. 

Peter looks at him. "Pops, dad is ok, isn't he?"

Steve swallows a lump on his throat "Yeah, I'm sure he'll tell you when he is ready,"

"Then he is not ok, I guess," Peter says, defeated. "Pops, I'm 14, I'm not stupid."

"Of course, you are not sweetheart," he answers back. "I know you'll want to know the answers, but right now let your dad process his emotions first,"

"Ok, pops," Peter looks down into his textbooks and sips hot chocolate from his mug."Do- do you know?"

Steve nods.

"how do you feel about it pops?"

"I don't know Pete," Steve says as he tries to cook pasta. Maybe it's just him, but everything around gets blurry like he is being submerged in water.

…

_ My husband and I, we were not good at handling conflict. There are times that when we do not agree on something, we tend to not speak to each other for days. We get passive-aggressive, but of course, with Morgan and Peter entering the scene, we had to stop our childish ways and be better role models for them. _

…

"Tony," Steve began. The kids are now asleep in their rooms. Dinner was mostly silent, with a few attempts of light-hearted humor from his husband. Steve had just tucked Morgan to bed. "Morgan told me that you were crying while you were giving her a bath earlier, she was asking me if you are ok, same goes for Peter, he is so worried for you Tony, maybe we should tell them,"

"That I'm dying, Steve?" Tony snapped at him. "Should I tell them, hey, in 4 months your dad will be gone?"

"Tony…" Steve could hear his own voice crack. God, he has been with this man for most of his life. 

"You've heard what that Strange  _ doctor  _ said," Tony looks at his husband, his eyes wide and mortified. Clearly, everything is not sinking in. Tony has a bigger future ahead of him, as a professor, as a father, as a husband. "There's a tumor growing inside me… in my pancreas!" Tony's tears started to flow from his eyes, Steve felt the same. "Survival rates are  _ still  _ pretty low… I've googled it…" he breaks down.

"Ssssshhh…" Steve catches Tony before his husband almost gave way on his knees. He holds him tighter. "You are not going to die, Tony,"

_ I can't let you die. _

"Steve, this doesn't feel real," Tony sobs to his husband's chest. "I can't leave you and the children behind,"

He hugs Tony tighter. 

_ No one can ever get you away from me. _

…

He cuddles Tony to sleep. Or he guesses that Tony is pretending to sleep. No, maybe neither of them can sleep. But they are both too tired of thinking about what the future holds. Hours pass, and he could hear Tony giving light snores. The room is quiet, the moonlight shines through the window. Are his days with Tony numbered? Would a day come wherein he wakes up without Tony beside him? Would a day come wherein he would say goodnight to no one and sleep alone? His heart aches the more he thinks about it. Nauseous even. He looks at his husband's face. Time is running out. He remembered stepping out of Dr. Strange's office, the two of them just went to central park and cried. Google was the worst, all it delivered were bleak articles detailing the disease and how fatal it is.

He watches the sunlight peeking through the drapes. Soon, the alarm clock would sound. Peter goes to school, Morgan goes to daycare, Tony to NYU, and him back to the PD. 

Another day and the world didn't pause for them.

Tony stirs beside him, and Steve presses a kiss on his forehead. Tony gives him a smile. 

"Your eyes are all red and puffy love," Tony says. "Everyone's gonna tease you for it,"

"I know," Steve answers back, his voice cracked as he tried to hold a sniffle in. "I'm gonna steal your sunglasses today,"

"Why don't you use your own?"

"And risk looking like an old man?" Steve smiles back at him. "Nahhh… I want to annoy Fury today, and I'm gonna do it with style."

A pause.

"Did you sleep?" Steve tames Tony's wild bed hair.

"A little," then Tony adds quickly "but you are so warm and comfortable, I felt safe,"

"That's good,"

"I can tell, you didn't,"

"You know me well,"

"Steve?"

"Hmm?"

"Should I be relieved that I got pancreatic cancer? I always thought that… if ever I would have gotten cancer, it would be either rectal or prostate… since you know, because of all the wild sex we've done during the whole tenure of our relationship,"

_Tony no,_ Steve gave a snort at the joke. _We will be ok, we will be ok, we will be ok…_

"Let's go on a fancy date later," Steve suggested.

"And the children?" Tony asks, "Oh, don't worry, I can ask Brucie-bear to babysit for a while."

Steve nods, pushing away the stray strand of dark curls from Tony's forehead. He watches Tony's eyes do the one-eye blink, oh, those gorgeous lashes. He is going to make reservations tonight.

…

_ Tony was a healthy person, or so he pretends to be. His love for fried foods still outweighed his gluten-free diet. Sometimes, Burger King would be his ideal date place. He says that those "junk foods" has kept his brain functioning at its best. _

…

**June 2017**

"Tony!"

"Thor!" 

Steve gives a puzzled look at the two men who just bro-hugged each other. Dr. Strange had referred them to an Oncologist who'll handle Tony's cancer, and Dr. Thor Odinson looks like a cheerful man despite his line of work. His easy-going attitude is evidenced by his bright walls and family pictures.

"Steve, this is Thor Odinson," Tony clarified. "Remember the time a couple of years ago, I joined a fun run, and this guy got awarded first place?"

Steve didn't remember the details exactly but just went along. "Oh yeah, Thor."

"Well, it's alright if he doesn't remember, I don't expect the human mind to be perfect, but, I assure you that Tony didn't give up without the fight, he came in 5th place." Thor chirps.

The three men sat on their perspective chairs, and Thor browses at Tony's lab results on his computer. Steve takes a deep breath, holding Tony's hand, squeezing it intermittently for reassurance. his husband would squeeze his hand back, and the two would communicate silently with their eyes.

"Ok, so based on your tests and imaging, it seems that you have a cancerous growth in  _ this _ part of the pancreas. Have you been experiencing severe pain lately?"

"Yes," Tony answers "at night, usually after dinner,"

"When did it all start?"

Tony looks into Steve's eyes "Around January, I suspected it was hyperacidity since my stomach pain is relieved by antacids."

Thor was quiet, so Tony added "I had a fainting spell last month, we discovered a mass on my liver which we had removed, I thought that would end the pain, but I am clearly mistaken,"

Thor nodded in sympathy? Or probably he already knew the outcome of this case.

"That Strange  _ doctor  _ said that my case looked a bit t-terrible, and he also said that I have around four months on me, so, be frank with me Thor, I would want to know if there is something I could do?"

"I understand what you are going through, Tony," Thor said. "Normally, I would really suggest surgery to remove the pancreas, but even with that I couldn’t assure full recovery, at this point, having surgery might further aggravate the tumor."

"W-What do you mean Dr. Odinson?" Steve finally found the courage to ask.

"Tony already had a mass from his liver removed, I am suspecting that it had to do with this cancer,"

"On the pancreas?" Tony clarified.

"Yup," Thor said. "Usually this type of cancer really has a poor prognosis, because the symptoms only show up once it has reached its final stage. -And, from the looks of it, it was clearly a metastasis, meaning that cancer had already spread to different parts of your body, right now, I can't really say if you really do have 4 months to live, that is the pretty average rate, but probably, we can look for other treatment options to prolong your life,"

"And that is?" Steve asks. He could feel his heart leap out his chest, no, Tony can’t…

"We can do chemotherapy," Thor said, "Y'know, kill all of those malignant cells,"

"But Chemotherapy also targets healthy cells too, right?" Tony clarifies.

"Yes," Thor says, "But that's the standard of treatment. And should you decide that you would like to do chemotherapy from the get-go, then I advise that we should start it sooner? Probably within this week? then every week thereafter? We’ll have to check your progress."

Tony looks at him, and the couple nodded at each other. Steve couldn’t help but give Tony's hand a firm squeeze of reassurance.  _ We got this.  _ "Whatever it takes."

…

_ Remember when I mentioned that I, Steve Rogers, is married to Natasha Stark? We were able to fix that.  _

_ The 3rd of October, 2004, in Boston, MA. Tony and I had our names in our marriage certificate fixed. During that time, Peter and Harley were the ring bearer, and MJ was the flower girl. _

…

"Steve," Tony says as he stands by the kitchen counter. Steve is cooking some glazed Salmon with Asparagus tonight. The trip to Dr. Odinson's office didn't lift the mood. In fact, the whole ordeal seems to weigh heavier in the air. Steve is mostly silent, not commenting on anything, there is a time bomb, and he couldn't diffuse it. Is it about to explode? When? He couldn't see the timer.

"Yes, Tony?" He sets the cooking timer to 20 mins. The fish and vegetables are now baking in the oven.

"We have to tell the kids,"

The tone was soft. Almost a whisper. The gravity of the situation falls. But Steve knows that Tony is right. They would have to know.

"Ok," he nods as he closes his eyes, releasing the tension on his brow.

The kids were in a good mood during dinner time. Peter animatedly recalled what happened earlier at school. He mentions a bully whom he calls "Flash," Ned having a girlfriend who, (in his opinion), is a  _ bummer _ because Ned spends more time with her now. MJ seemed to be dating this Asian dude, and also, they have an exchange student from Wakanda who seemed pretty chill and is now hanging out with him and Harley. "I think we would apply for a robotics contest by the next semester. I asked Mr. Scott Lang to coach us, I wonder if he'll agree though,"

Morgan recounts her day at the daycare. She says that Yelena might start school next year, "Does that mean I'll be alone, daddy? Because she is my bestest friend."

"I'm sure you'll meet other kids, Morgan," Tony reassures.

"But I like Yelena, the others are mean… and… and auntie Nat always gives us ice cream,"

"You know the ants would eat you if you continue to eat lots of sweets, darling," Tony grins at her.

"uh... dad? pops?" Peter says, "how's your appointment earlier?"

The husbands look at each other. Still uneventful. Steve wonders if Tony could tell them. It's so difficult to see those smiles turn into tears. If only.

"Not good news," Tony says finally after a period of silence. "Why don't we finish our dinner, and then we'll talk about all of this?"

"Ok," Peter said. His head hung low. He kinda stopped talking after that. Steve felt like a downer.

After dinner, Tony asks Peter and Morgan to sit on the couch in their living room. He holds Steve's hand, takes a deep breath, and says. "We have to tell you something, this is really important, but…" he looks into the eyes of his children. "The doctor says I have cancer."

"Cancer…?" Peter mumbles.

Morgan only looks.

"W-What kind…?" Peter’s eyes scans his two fathers’. He was at the edge of his seat, probably hoping that everything is just a big joke.

Tony lets Steve answer their son’s question, "Pancreatic."

"I-I don't understand," the young man says, "Isn't cancer something that could be cured nowadays? Maybe just have treatment or surgery?"

"I'm sorry, but it doesn't seem like it," Tony looks down, his tears fall on his cheeks. "This one's hard … to fix,"

Steve rubs his hand, comfortingly on Tony's back, the scene felt surreal to him, a part of him wishes that this is all a bad dream. When he wakes up in the morning, Tony is ok, and Peter has stopped crying. The lad is still letting the news sink on him, tears have already escaped his eyes, but he hastily stands up and excuses himself. Steve hears his son run upstairs and slams his bedroom door.

Morgan, who doesn't understand the things that are happening, starts to question "Why?" 

"Why, poppy? Why are daddy and Peter upset?" 

"Oh, Honey," Steve says as he motions for his daughter to hug him. Tony lets go of him, and Steve watches him walk shakily upstairs to Peter's room. He puts his head on his daughter’s shoulder then hugs her tighter.

…

Steve tucks Morgan to bed. 

"Poppy, will daddy go away?" She asks.

"I don't know, baby," Steve tries to stop the tears from further flowing from his eyes. "I hope he doesn't go away, but he is really sick, very sick."

"Maybe we should give daddy hugs and medicine so that he will not be sick anymore?" Morgan may not yet understand what is happening, but Steve could recognize his daughter's distress. He looks at his little girl of four. Her face scrunches up in a frown, soon she begins to cry. "I- I don't want daddy to go away!"

Steve picks her up and soothes her. Rocking her back and forth, he whispers, "I'm sure daddy can't go away, I will try and stop him from going away." Steve opens his eyes and sees Tony by the doorway. 

Tony walks in and collects Morgan from Steve's arms, carrying her like the precious baby she is. Steve notices that she hugs him tighter as if hugs would heal him and stop him from going. He wishes it was that easy.

…

"I've talked to Peter," Tony says when both of them have settled in bed.

"What did he say?"

"He cried and is in disbelief, I had to reassure him, hug him until he calms down," Tony says. "I told him about his grandma, my mom, you remember her, right?"

Steve is silent. He remembers auntie Maria. “Yes, I do,”

"that's why I told Peter that I know how he feels and that we might never know what we might get out of life." He turns to Steve, "Steve, do you remember, I was eleven, my mom started to have all these weird pains? I got scared, I didn't want to lose her, I didn't want to be left alone with Howard. She told me that Jarvis, Ana, and aunt Peggy would never leave me. She also told me that I have you, and mama Sarah, that I won't be alone," 

Steve hugs him. 

"I finally understand her situation now."

Steve hugs him tighter. "I finally understand your pain, Tony,"

…

_ Tony's mom, auntie Maria, as I would call her, died of pancreatic cancer. _

…

"Hi Buck, Tony and I are looking for a baby sitter, maybe you know someone here in Brooklyn?" Steve texts Bucky.

"Hey, Steve, sure! I can ask Nat, maybe she knows someone?"

"ok, your help is appreciated."

In the afternoon, his phone rings, he picks it up, and it is Natasha calling "Hi Steve, I might have someone for you now,"

…

_ One of Tony's favorite places to go was at Clint's cottage in Atlanta. Clint is Natasha's older foster brother. Clint and his wife Laura had twins: Wanda and Pietro. Tony and I were fond of the twins, and we would usually play with them when we visited. We would often play hide and seek and tag most of the time. _

…

"Uncle Tony! Uncle Steve!" red-haired Wanda brings them both into a hug. "It's so nice to see you!"

"Hello, my Scarlett-witch!" Tony greets back. Steve smiles at the nickname Tony has called her ever since she was a little girl. They were together with Natasha in their living room. "What brings you to New York?"

"College!" she says. "I wanted to pursue performing arts!" she gives a pause grinning at them "scholarship," she says humbly. 

"Congratulations, Wanda," Steve beams, his eyes widening at the news.

"Welcome to the jungle," Tony says "Not that I would want to scare you, I'm simply giving you a heads up,"

"Uncle Tony, you are quite a name at NYU," she reports. "I heard several students talking about you, I even know someone who wanted to get into the university because you teach there,"

"Well, you are not wrong," Tony says as he takes a sip of his coffee. He smirks and gives Steve a face, which his husband replies with a nod and a smile. "Your brother?"

"Pietro had an athletic scholarship at Georgia State University." She makes a face "y' know track and field stuff, it's nice to be separated from him for a bit, we have to figure out how to be independent."

"That's true," Steve agrees.

"Ok,  _ Uncles _ , Aunt Natasha says that you are looking for a baby sitter?" she inquires, going directly to the point.

Tony gives a slow nod "Yeah, I would need you Friday afternoons for Morgan,"

Steve glances at Natasha, who sat beside Wanda. He watches her as she gives herself a sip of lemon tea. A couple of days ago, he and Tony had to break the news to the expectant couple. As expected, Natasha can't stop the tears running down her cheeks, that Tony had to stay with her for a while. Bucky, on the other hand, gave him a comforting hug, and for the first time, Steve didn't feel alone in his sadness. He and Tony had cultivated a family amongst their friends. He reminisces the time Tony met Natasha first during his college days at MIT. She worked as a part-time barista at the coffee shop Tony often frequented. It is through Tony that she met Bucky and the rest was history.

"Nat," Tony says, "Things have turned for the serious; however, I am not backing out. I have chemotherapy scheduled every Friday,"

"Every week?" Natasha gasped "Isn't that a bit-"

"-frequent, yes," Tony cut her. 

"It's aggressive," Steve says. The whole situation is going to unfamiliar territory, and Steve is feeling quite distant. He would have to be courageous, for Tony, for the kids. They would go through chemo, shrink the tumor, buy Tony more time, maybe more time to be with him. Whenever he thinks of the future that would lay in front of him, he couldn't bear it. He will just cry. This is the time they would get all the help they will need. 

When Steve's mom called over the phone to check on them later that day, Steve told her the cruel news of Tony's condition. The other end of the line went silent, filled with quiet sobs.

"How can that happen?" She asks her son. "Tony was doing fine a month ago,"

Steve couldn't answer her. 

…

The first round of chemotherapy was bearable. Tony even joked that it just felt like just regular IV therapy.

"Maybe we can manage this Steve," he says a bit cheerfully after their initial round.

"We will, Tony," Steve reassures.

…

However, the trial begins when after 2 sessions of chemo, Tony isn't reacting well to its effects. He gets chemo on Friday and ends up sick the whole Saturday.

Bed to washroom… hunching over the toilet, vomiting anything he has eaten.

"Don't worry, I have been training my whole life for this," Tony tells Steve, who rubs comforting circles at his back. "Just imagine that we are college students and I am suffering from a nasty hangover,"

Steve couldn't give any friendly banter back. How could he? When he knew that Tony has come clean of alcohol since they had Peter. 

"C'mon," Steve says, his voice soft, pleading, gentle and tired. "I'll help you,"

...

Saturday nights just consist of Tony getting sick by the after-effects of chemo.

No games, no movie nights, just Tony getting sick.

…

**July 2017**

After week four of chemotherapy, Dr. Thor Odinson looks at the findings of the treatment. "Looks like your tumor has reduced in size,"

"Please!" Tony says, "It's a nightmare! There are days wherein I just wanted it to stop."

"I have another therapy regimen that might help you, we'll do this for 4 weeks in place of the chemo,"

"And what would that be, doctor?" Steve asks, he was hoping that he could get a favorable answer this time.

"We can try radiation."

…

Compared to chemo, radiation therapy was better.

They were able to have their Saturday nights back.

Tony even hosted a birthday party for him too. The family of four celebrated his birthday the Saturday after his birthday. They did bowling, an activity he really enjoyed.

…

Steve was chasing a car thief down the alleyway, he hunts down the thief but was hit by a stray bullet at the chest. Luckily, he wore Tony's enhanced bullet-proof shirt that day, he was sent to the medical area, but thank goodness, he only gained a bruise. 

Today is a Friday afternoon, and Tony just came home from his radiation appointment with Rhodey. Steve knew that he would be in deep trouble the moment he arrived home. Tony looked pale and thin as he sat on the couch. The kids weren't home: Peter was doing an after-school activity, while Morgan was with Wanda and Yelena at the park. It was only him, Tony and Rhodey, and Rhodey had to support his frail husband. "So, are you just going to waste your life away?" Tony blurted out.

"Tony, I was just doing my job," he tried to say calmly, but he could feel his insides shaking.

"Really? Because Sam said, you didn't and went against protocol." Tony's voice cracked as he attempted to stand up and make his way towards him. Rhodey tries to calm Tony, but his husband would just wave an arm of dismissal towards his friend. "You didn't call for back up, Steve! When clearly you should have!"

"And, if it weren't for the vest you are wearing today, that bullet would have pierced your heart!" Tony gestures further as he puts a weighted finger on Steve's chest. "And guess what Steve, we would be goners,"

Steve felt his chest ache on the spot where Tony pointed. The bruise beneath hurt, but his beloved had spoken the truth.

"The Stark-Rogers family would cease to exist if neither of us is here. I wouldn't let Peter or Morgan be orphaned because of such irresponsibility!" Tony made each of his words clear before his legs gave way to exhaustion. Tony is so frail today, that Steve and Rhodey had to assist him to the bedroom so that he could nap and rest. 

He held Tony's hand, his brow must have furrowed for quite a while now, as he is experiencing a tension headache.

"Somebody called Tony moments after he had his therapy," Rhodey began. "They said that you were shot and Tony almost had a heart attack at the hospital, he called Sam right away, and Sam clarified that you were unharmed,"

Steve heaved out a sigh. "I was… reckless,"

"I hope this would be the last time Steve, I know you are careful, but he can't afford to lose you," Rhodey gives him a pat in the back. "Not now,"

...

It was past 7pm when Tony started to wake from his nap. Rhodey had already left, and the kids already had dinner. Steve was glad that Wanda was naturally good with kids; it really helped a lot. 

"Hey," he whispered.

Tony glances down at their entwined hands and then at him.

"I'm sorry, love," 

Tony looks into Steve's eyes. He slowly blinks, must be frustration? Helplessness? 

"I need you, Steve,"

"I know,"

"This might sound a bit selfish of me, but I can't have you die before me,"

Steve takes in words. He felt angry, not at Tony but to the world. Earlier's event proved it. Reckless decisions, disregarding teamwork, being too focused on oneself, it almost cost him his life. He is mad and tired. Tony can't die… Tony must be distraught likewise? He looks at his husband, is he dying? Why? He rests his forehead on their entwined hands. Then he feels a hand run through his hair. He leans into the affectionate gesture.  _ Oh, Tony _ .  _ The mere thought of you dying hurts me physically, I might as well die with you. _

"I'm sorry, Steve," he says, "Everything must be hard on you, but can you be strong? For me, please?"

_ I should be the one apologizing, I wish I could heal you. _ Steve looks at him. "Anything for you Tony,"

…

**August 2017**

"Maybe we could go on a summer holiday next week?" Peter asks. It is the first Saturday of the month, Everyone gathers around for breakfast. Tony would usually go for pancakes and syrup, but ever since being diagnosed, he had to cut down on sugar. Steve made sure Tony ate healthily, hence oatmeal and berries. Steve is ever supportive: whatever Tony eats, he eats as well. The kids can have whatever they want.

"Sure kid," Tony says, sneaking out a piece of pancake out of Peter's plate. "Where would you want to go?"

"Maybe we could go to Florida? Spend summer at the beach or go to Disneyland?" Peter pauses, before adding, "Everything seems to be gloomy nowadays."

"Disneyland!" Morgan chants. "Disneyland! please! please! please!"

"hmmm" Steve tries to consider, he looks at his children's faces and then to Tony who is engrossed over something on his smartphone. "Wouldn't that stress your body too much, Tony?"

His husband raises an eyebrow and shows the screen of his smartphone. On it, Steve sees the message from Nat. "I was hoping that we could go on a vacation to Florida. Nat just messaged me, and she's inviting us over."

"Oh yeah, I remembered her and Bucky traveling south to stay with her parents until she gives birth."

"Yup, and I figured that we could stay at Florida for a week," Tony announces. A crash is heard, and the family looked at DUM-E by the sink. The bot is learning to create healthy smoothies for Tony.

"But what about your therapy sessions?" Steve retaliated.

"Thor says that I should give my body a break," Tony says. "My Honey-bear can confirm for me,"

Steve gives a sigh, "nope, no need, I believe you," Fury is not going to like this leave of absence.

"Also," Tony adds. "Fury says that you file your vacation leave when you get back,"

Steve looks at Tony, bewildered.

"You can ask Sam for confirmation," Tony says unfazed. Steve doesn't have to confirm. This is not the first time it happened.

…

After getting clearances for air travel, Steve was surprised that Pepper and Happy had already rented an AirBnB cottage near Cocoa Beach in Florida. Later did he know Natasha and Tony had been planning a summer getaway around a month ago. Tony's cue was that of Peter (or any member of the family) asking for a vacation. The travel down south has been pleasant. However, there were lots of people, that Steve made sure Tony wore facemask, was comfortable and was hydrated throughout the whole travel. Tony, in return, demanded that they wear matching shirts throughout their entire vacation. Steve couldn’t say no to those obnoxious buttoned-down floral shirts.

"Oh, Steve, you are so well prepared, hun!" Tony exclaimed as Steve pulled out his convertible monopod/tripod to mount his camera phone in. The first trip is a day at Disneyland the next day they arrived to Florida. Steve beamed, he always had the right stuff inside his bag. Every trip should be carefully and meticulously planned, that doesn't exclude the contents of his knapsack. The whole group was able to take a group photo in front of the Disney castle. 

As much as Tony would like to ride roller coasters, he vomits after riding a mild roller coaster with Morgan. Steve pats his back as he throws up in the washroom. It's a good thing he brought a set of wipes and water, and he also hands Tony his pain medication. "Tony, we should just let the kids ride the wild rides,"

Tony pouts, no fun.

Steve gives him a smile, "Don't worry, I'll buy you your favorite waffles,"

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

...

The day at Disneyland went on, and as usual, Peter enjoyed the rides with Harley, MJ, and Maria. At the same time, Morgan and Yelena ran around and rode the milder ones. The Winnie-the-Pooh boat ride was Steve's favorite ride with Tony and Morgan. Tony and Natasha complained about their backaches that Steve and Bucky vowed to keep them both comfortable. (That includes, back rubs, errands, feeding, and frequent resting). Happy and Pepper enjoyed their time food tripping, while Rhodey and Carol were their obnoxious teenage selves again. Bruce kinda tagged along, his head mostly looking at his phone, which Tony teased if he has found a match at OkCupid or Tinder. 

Tony is exhausted. The whole day was fun and tiring, but the pain was overwhelming. He cried the entire night, stifling the tears as soon as the children got to bed. Steve leads him by the porch and helps him by the lounge seat. Tony hunches, the pain in his back increases, he moans Steve's name, his mom's name. Steve felt helpless at the sight of seeing Tony like this.

"Would you like to go to the hospital, Tony?" he asks, worried that Tony might break under his touch.

"No," Tony says. "I don't want to stay there, I want to be here, with the family, with the gang, tomorrow is Peter's advance birthday celebration, we should treat him to the beach, have barbecues, have cakes…"

"You should take the Lidocaine patch, Tony," Steve offers.

"No," he refuses, "That shit's expensive, I vowed to use that one a day, I... I used two at Disneyland earlier,"

He huffs. "Don't be stubborn, it's a special occasion, this is not the right time to be stingy on things like this," he urges more after a pause. "Do it, please, for me?"

"Ok, when the pain doesn't subside in an hour, I'll take it,"

“That's better, I just don't want to see you in pain." The two of them rest their foreheads together.  _ In sickness and in health.  _

An hour passes, and Steve gives him the patch. The two of them slept by the lounge, cuddling together under a blanket and the warm night sky. The waves crashing on the shore had lulled them to sleep.

…

Tony felt better in the morning, much to Steve's relief. His mind was exhausted from overthinking worst-case scenarios the night before. The group headed for a lazy day at the beach.

"He really is difficult," Steve confides to Bucky and Rhodey about last night. The three of them shared beer after a hearty lunch. "I just wanted him to be comfortable until this disease passes,"  _ If it passes _ , suddenly he wanted to crush that thought that flashed through his mind. 

Rhodey tries to comfort him, a sympathetic pat on his back. "Steve, Tony thinks that his body is made of iron."

"Do you think I should contact his dad?"

"Howard?" Rhodey says. Howard was always a taboo subject around Tony, and Steve has been receiving messages from his father-in-law throughout the years. Throughout their whole marriage, they let the kids visit their estranged grandfather every other year. They say time heals wounds, but Tony still harbors negative feelings towards his dad. However, Steve couldn't shake the feeling that Howard has the right to know, maybe cancer can bring them back together? The old man has been living in Boston for quite a while now. "Howard is still his father, he has the right to know,"

"Steve, before you contact Howard, ask Tony's permission before you do so, ok?" Bucky reminds him "I don't want the two of you having a civil war while Tony is in a delicate condition like this,"

"Thanks, Buck," Steve says, "I really appreciate all of the support."

Steve watches Tony lying on the beach towel with Nat, who will be due anytime soon this month. They were happily chatting about stuff, probably business management and organic farming. The older children were playing volleyball with Carol and Pepper. Team A is Carol, Harley, Maria, while Team B is Pepper, MJ, and Peter. Happy tries to keep the score while Yelena and Morgan are building sandcastles near Tony and Nat.

When they went back to the cottage, they held a birthday dinner for Peter, the big kids played with Harley’s card game and dared the losers, while the adults played on the pool table with chilled beer bottles on their hands.

"I love the beach, Steve," Tony says as he sat with Steve on the lounge chair by the porch. The night sky is cloudless, and the stars were visible. Steve looks above when he saw a falling star. He closes his eyes, wishing that Tony's health may be restored. "I wish we could live here,"

"We could move here if you want to," Steve says.

"Yeah," Tony's grin stretches across his face, "but what about my work, and the children?"

"Morgan and Peter can come with us," Steve says "However, it's up to Peter where he would like to have college,"

"He wants to study at MIT," Tony says.

"Just like his dad," he replies proudly.

"Yeah."

"So, how was your day? bad pain?" 

"Not as much as yesterday, I'm better now," he kisses Steve's nose. Steve smiles at him, and they rub noses at each other. Steve wonders if he should bring up the topic of Howard. Maybe tomorrow? Today is such a perfect day to mess up. 

…

It was 6 am in the morning, the middle of their week-long vacation when Natasha tells everyone that she might be going through labor.

"I guess we have to extend our vacation," Tony declares.

Natasha rolled her eyes "It's not going to take me 2 days to give birth, It'll all be done once the day ends,"

"Still," Tony says. "Vacation…more... yay."

She smirks at him, "You can stay with me if you want Tony, things are gonna get worse, I bet you can't handle it."

"Who says I can't? I will coach you throughout." Tony banters back, and the two continue their bickering. 

Steve gives Bucky a pat in the back, "Are you ok, Buck? you seemed a bit pale."

Bucky responded with a friendly punch to his arm.

...

They call in Nat's parents to share the news. Within an hour and a half, Alexei and Melina Romanoff arrived at the cottage to provide their daughter support. Steve watched them speaking fast Russian by the couches. He remembered those days when Bucky tried to learn Russian just to impress the red-haired beauty. 

"I'm sorry, that this happened, I thought I would be due after a couple of weeks, it just came early," Nat said.

"Have you contacted your physician already?" Tony asks.

"Yes, I did earlier this morning," Nat replies, she pauses for a while, her face grimacing. "She says that I have to keep track of the contractions. When it gets frequent, then it would be best to go to the hospital. I talked to my parents, they would be staying with Yelena here. My mother would want to come, but I know it might not be good for her blood pressure, so I urged her to just stay here, and she'll come to visit me afterward together with papa and Yelena,"

"That's good," Steve said.

"How are the contractions, Nat?" Bucky asked, clearly worried but is trying to keep his calm about the whole situation. 

"They're regular now, about 4-5 minutes apart and they last for 40 seconds max, I think that's the best time to get to the hospital now? What do you think?"

"Yes, good decision  _ lyubimaya _ *" Bucky agrees as he rubs his wife's stomach.

"I'll come with you," Tony offers, Steve is surprised but knowing Tony, his husband would love to provide support.

"That's so kind of you, Tony, but I don't want you to stress yourself," Natasha reached out for his hand to give it a squeeze, but Tony placed her hand in his chest.

"Don't worry about it, Nat," He smiles and looks over at Steve. "Steve would join me later after he explains the situation to the rest of the team and to the kids." 

Steve gives his reassurance and watches Nat's face softened in relief.

"Ok," Nat proceeds to give Tony a big hug. "I feel braver now that you guys are here, I'm just scared that Bucky might faint,"

Bucky gives a huff at Natasha's remark, but Steve knows his younger cousin would appreciate all the support they could get. 

…

_ Tony was never selfish. He knew that he had a lot to give and was generous with money, maybe that's the reason why money came effortlessly to him. But it wasn't about making money; it was about giving what he can to be of service to others.  _

…

The day progresses, and so is Nat as she enters the final stages of her active labor. Steve observes the way Tony coaches Nat through her breathing when the contractions have increased in intensity. He offers her his shoulder for her to lean on, and he provides the couple distraction by joking with them over internet memes. Tony would even order Steve to get them some jello to eat, to which Steve would comply wholeheartedly. Despite all this, he knows that Tony is not feeling his best. This act of selflessness has caused him to fall in love with his husband over and over again. During downtimes, he would often check with Tony. Often, reminding him to take his medications and vitamins, as well as eating so that his blood sugar levels won't drop drastically. 

When Nat's dilation had reached 10 cm, she and Bucky had to transfer to the delivery room, thus, leaving Steve and Tony time to wander around the hospital. Luckily, there was a cozy Starbucks cafe nearby, and the couple decided to have some drinks and sandwiches.

They receive a text message from Bucky an hour later. Their baby boy is out.

…

Antonio James Barnes was born on the 16th of August 2017. He was a big boy weighing 8.5 lbs. Tony got teary-eyed when he heard the name. "You are the perfect godfather for him, Tony," Natasha said as she fed her baby. A moment earlier, she offered that Tony carry baby Anton, yet Tony refused, afraid that he might break him. However, Tony promised that he would be willing to do some babysitting for them. Steve grabs his phone to take a photo of them: "Say cheese!"

In one of the photos, Tony could be seen looking fondly over his godson.

…

When they returned home to the cottage, Happy offered to drive Natasha's parents and Yelena to the hospital. Morgan spent her day playing with Maria and Yelena with her auntie Carol. Meanwhile, Peter was in their bedroom, playing video games with MJ and Harley. Morgan practically runs towards her fathers the minute she sees them. Particularly, asking Steve to carry her up. The exhausted couple decides to rest for a while in their bedroom before supper time. As they appraoched their room, Steve could hear foul words that he didn’t like. Tony gives him a look, _kids will be kids_ _but yes, cussing is bad._ With Morgan on his hip, he clears his throat to let the teenagers know of his presence. 

All three teens looked at their uncle Steve and fell silent. MJ was the first to apologize for the crude language after she pauses the game. Harley followed soon when Steve saw Tony raise an eyebrow at them. Peter gives a sigh of defeat. "Sorry pops, we won't cuss again."

The two teens stood up from the floor and exited the room. "Catch you later, Peter," MJ gives Peter a smirk before leaving.

"Oh sure," Peter says as his gaze lingers a little bit on MJ as she leaves. Steve could sense there was a hint of pining in there. "Hello parents," he began "Did aunt Nat and Uncle Bucky have their baby now?"

"Yes, they did, in fact-"Tony smirks as if he is very proud of himself. He climbs up the bed to join Peter.

"In fact, what, dad?" Peter grows excited. Morgan jumps from Steve's arm and starts to jump on the bed. Steve sighs and joins them, bundling himself with his husband and children.

Tony gives Morgan a glare which says  _ I-am-not-going-to-pay-for-the-damages _ and Morgan complies, lying down on her poppy's chest.

"Ok, what's the news pops?" Peter says again. "And why is dad acting so proudly of himself again?"

"Well, your auntie Nat named her baby  _ Antonio _ in honor of your dad," then he opens his camera roll to show pictures of the cute newborn. The kids looked at his phone with eagerness.

"Was I that small before?" Morgan gasped, looking at the baby tightly swaddled in a soft white cloth. 

"Yes, you are my Munchkin," Tony replied, kissing his daughter's head. 

"Will I get a baby sister? Yelena has a baby brother now, I want a baby sister," Morgan says.

"Well, you already have Pete," Steve says.

"I know, but Pete keeps on playing with MJ, he likes her-"

"Morgan-"Peter frowns. "No, I don't."

Morgan giggles. "From whose stomach did I come from? Daddy or Poppy's?"

"Why don't you take a guess, Morg," Peter says with a sulk. Steve can now confirm his son is getting a crush on Rhodey and Carol's daughter.

"I think I came out of Daddy," Morgan proudly proclaims.

"And why is that?" Steve asks.

"Because daddy is  _ softest _ to me, and poppy is way too _ hard _ ," Morgan says as she begins to snuggle at Tony's side, which made Steve's heart melt. "I know where Petey come from,"

"Where Munchkin?" Tony says as he kiss-inhale Morgan's brow. 

"Petey came from Poppy's stomach,"

Steve and Tony laughed while Peter groaned and facepalmed.

"So is your new crush MJ?" Tony teases, "I thought you liked Liz?"

"Don't believe what Morgan says, Dad," Peter said, his ears reddening. “MJ is probably happy with her  _ boyfriend. _ ”

"Are you sure that’s her boyfriend or are you just assuming?" Steve says, ruffling Peter's hair.

"Y'know kids, always remember that having assumptions is making an  _ ass _ of yourselves. Your pops cried when he thought I was dating someone else in college," Tony says, smirking at Steve.

Morgan giggles at the word  _ ass _ . “Really poppy?”

"Well," Steve says, "I can't remember crying in college."

"says someone whose name is  _ Pinnochio, _ " Tony gestures at Steve growing a long nose. 

"Did not-"

"-and he didn't talk to me for a week,"

"Oh, dad, how did you hook pops into following you around?" Peter grins with interest. "I would need some tips,"

"But before you answer Petey, I want to have a baby sister!" Morgan interrupts.

"Ok, ok, kids one at the time!" Tony tries to settle them as the kids started to bombared him with silly questions and requests.

_ I’m home, _ Steve thinks to himself.

…

_ Peter always prayed for a baby sibling ever since he turned 8. When my husband and I would ask him why? He said that he would like to have a little person to protect. _

_ 4 years ago, my husband woke up with a weird dream about his eccentric uncle, who used to give him lots of toys whenever he traveled around the world. That uncle of his just recently passed away in a freak accident while going around Indochina. I remembered him say, "God bless my uncle Morgan's soul, for he is the best." _

_ "Dad! Pops!" Peter shouted for us. He was at the doorway, and there, in a basket, was a baby girl, a week old.  _

_ We did try to find for her parents but failed. It seemed like a stork literally dropped an angel in this house, and Tony is convinced that it must be his uncle Morgan's final gift from heaven. _

  
  


…

The clock read at 3 o'clock in the morning.  _ The unholy hour _ , some would say. Steve reaches out to the other side of the bed. Tony's presence is missing. He remembered that everyone went to bed a little after 10:30pm. Tony insisted that he sleeps in an upright position because it relieves the pressure off his back. He hears the flush of the toilet with a low moan accompanying it from the bathroom. He feels his heart thump faster on his chest.

"Tony?" Steve calls out as he knocks softly. He didn't want the kids to wake up. "Are you ok?"

No answer.

"Tony…?" Steve asks one more time. "If you do not answer, I will open the door,"

a pause.

“Steve?”

Then a crash is heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *lyubimaya - beloved in Russian
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
